Heartfilia's little Secret
by Grace DragFilia
Summary: before Layla died, she give Lucy a necklace. a diamond necklace called Daia. Lucy goes emotionless after her mother died. she only have he emotions unlock when she's with Levy, Laxus and Sting. her two brothers Laxus and Sting have to protect her after an accident when Lucy was 12. NaLu, StiYu, LaMira, GaLe, JeRza.On Hiatus. the writer was sad about something and affect her writing
1. What happened ? LUCY LUCY

Lucy is a normal child of the Heartfilia royal family. She loves to play with other after her mother passed away she never play anymore. on her mother dying bed her mother give her a diamond necklace that her mom called Daia. She always wear it. Her father who was worried about her make her go to school and stop her home schooling. But nothing changes up until now. She is 12 and was emotionless. She only smile to Levy. Even though it was a forced smile. "Lucy... Have you read Detective Conan ?" "Of course I have. That baka Kogoro and that genius Shinichi and the lovely Ran," "I fall in love on first time read," "hahaha who do you love there Levy ?" "Heiji," "he was Kazuha's boy you know," "mou.. Do you want to destroy my mood for today ?" "Pretty much," "your cruel Lucy," Levy pouted. "You already know the real answer at the back of your ear," Lucy said as she leave Levy standing alone in the hall. "What does she mean ?" She ask her self while unconsciously scratching the back of her ear. her finger touch come folded paper and opened it. It was read,"of course not Levy," " Lucy no Baka," Levy said to herself until she realized something,"she.. D-did she j-just do magic ? She never study magic or even watch it... Something's weird..." But she just shrug it off and go to her class.

With Lucy

'I wonder what will Levy expression will be when she knows it was not true'

* * *

I'll explain it later on the upcoming chapter

* * *

'I guess it's all different when I seal my emotion huh ? Even though I seal all those so no one will be worried I guess I'm wrong it made people more worried I guess' Lucy think while pitying her self a tear escaped her eyes And go along with the wind. When she was pitying her self trying to unlock her emotion seal she bumped into someone. "ouch... Hey Lucy you okay ?" "Why are you here stingy bee, bolt ?" "oh Lucy would you stop calling your own brother like that ?" "yes and no, you pick ," "yes,"Laxus finally said a word. "Hahaha finally hatashi no onii-chan has come back," "how is our little sister doing ?" "Good and no," "still hiding your emotion in front of other ?" "Yes," "you need help ?" "With what ?" "don't you realize the bell already ring ?" "What ?" Lucy then run when Sting had brought that up. "Ugh... Now I'm in trouble," she then open the classroom door to see the teacher had start teaching. "Why are you late Ashley ?" "my brothers keep talking to me until I don't realize the bell has rung," "do you have any proof ?" "N," before Lucy finish her sentence her two brother appeared behind her and making her jump forward almost falling while facing her brother. "We were talking to her sir," Laxus said taking all the responsibility," prince ? She's your sister ?" "Yes she is," Sting answered the teacher this time. "I-I'm sorry P-Princess," "no don't ca..." before she finished it she was unconscious falling to his brothers arm," Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." Both Sting and Laxus said worried about their soft little sister. Her necklace split into two part. There's a little figure appearing. "Lucy Heartfilia the heir to the Magical world Erania, daughter of Queen Layla, I give you the throne and key to unlock your emotion and the world. Wake up Queen Lucy," the blonde figure with the dress said. After she said that, she touch her forehead and then Lucy body's glow and her clothes had change. From school uniform into a sundress with a Tiara that was wore nicely on her head. "A-are you Da-Daia ?" Sting ask to shock of what he had hear and saw. "Yes I am. I was a figure to protect the magic royal family heir. " "why didn't anyone helps us ?" " I change all their view. They didn't see any of this. They only saw your identical hologram bickering with the teacher," Daia mention. "Daia please take care the mess you made and tell the teacher we're going with the hologram. "okay, leave it to me," with that Laxus and Sting were gone while Laxus was carrying her. When they reach the Limo and enter the car Sting said," take us home immediately," after he said that the driver go with the speed of over 160. When they reach the castle Sting put Lucy inside her room while Laxus call their father. after their father had come he ask," Daia, please explain what happened to her,"then the former little figure appeared again. "It is just the same as Layla-sama's," "no I never know Layla had something like this," "of course then. Lucy-sama is the heir to the magical world. It is the blood from the Vermilions. Every time the Queen almost die she must give the diamond necklace to their daughter. Like what Layla-sama do. The ceremony you had seen before is very necessary. If I didn't do it then she might had died because the magic that was inside of her rapidly increasing. everyone who had the blood of the Vermillions even for a bit will have the power to have magic. That is if the queen allowed it. there are millions of Vermillions blood in the world but only the main branch going to be the ruler of the magic world of Erania. Because if not chaos is going to be descended upon the world," "t-that means," Sting ask,"yes you could master magic to." "Hey Daia, why did you say 'I give you your key to unlock your emotion' ?" Laxus ask."Oh that without her noticing she had seal her emotion using magic and do some magic trick along her life," "how many had she done ?" "31 or so," "but did Lucy realized it ?" " no. By the way each of you had your engagement right ? Including Lucy-sama," "yes, Laxus with Mirajane Strauss, Sting with Yukino Aguria, and Lucy with Natsu Dragneel," "it seems you got the right choice Jude-sama," "what do you mean Daia ?" "Queen Lucy is the reincarnation of Queen Mavis while King Natsu is the reincarnation of King Zeref they were destined for each other for life if they were sapperated it would be hard to take them to the right way," "And the two here is the reincarnation of Luke, and Roku Vermillion with their life partner Rina and Silica Misuji, one of the family who had Vermillion bloodline." "So there will be some weirdness and kind of like magic on her life ?" Laxus ask. "Yep and I'll be there to conceal her power till she's 17. But for now tell her to swing the key Layla-sama leave to you," "oh you mean this ?" Jude ask Brought a pack of key that was inside a pocket made using a top handed creation. "Yes. Lucy-sama was thought by Layla-sama about the mark of the key there right ?" "Yes she has, it was Nikora, Crux, Pyxis and many more even I don't remember," Sting remembered with his quite innocent face. "But please, Lucy need to be protected more then ever now. I will give you a memory about 3 kinds of magic with 1 element you will be able to use it just in a second," Daia put her hand on top of the two's head and give them the memory. "Now try to put your element to your hand," and with that the two just did it easily. "Remember don't get caught while using it," "hai," the two answered. "Jude-sama before the king marry Lucy-sama please get them together so that they could fall before their arranged marriage," "of course," Jude answered while Daia is giving a light inside Lucy's head. "Please tell Lucy sama don't use her magic power. I can't be out for a very long time so please, take a good care for Lucy-sama," "of course Daia.. We will never let anyone to harm her," Jude, Sting and Laxus said together. With that Daia go back inside Lucy's necklace. "Dad, could you build a special training ground for me, Sting and Lucy to learn to use, control and mastered our magic power ?" Laxus ask. "Of course I'll told my men to build the training ground at our backyard," Jude answer as he brings out his phone and told his men to hire workers to build the training ground. "We're going to protect our little sister no matter what, right Laxus ?" "You got that right Stingy bee," Laxus answered his little brother while grinning.

* * *

Hehehe Grace-chan had come back with a new story, if you want to read the other I suggest Lucy's Destiny. It is my only good story so far. So thank you for reading ^_^


	2. The line of Fate

Hiya minna Grace-chan is back ^_^ hey if any of you guys like this story why don't you visit my deviant account ? I have my Edit about anime there. for those who request from this story will get free Edit. if you could guess it then I gave you a pair of edit. PP and CP for fb. and now I'll let you enjoy the story... ^_^

* * *

"Lucy.. Lucy... Stop running will you..." Sting shouted as he was playing tag with the other two. "Why would I ?" "I'm already tired could we take a rest ?" "Sure Sting-nii." Lucy then walk towards him as she was nearing him he touch her. "You it..." "You cheater Lucy then run around chasing Sting while Laxus is waiting on top of a pine tree. "Laxus-Nii you cheater... I can't climb a tree..." Lucy pouted under the pin. Tree Laxus was on. "Okay okay pouty little sister," Laxus smirked as he made Lucy mad. Without Lucy realizing she had run through the tree and was now on top of the tree. "Got you Laxus-Nii," Lucy smiled doesn't realized about anything." Not yet," Laxus said as he touched her again and then jump of the tree. After Lucy realized it she whined," Laxus-Nii, Sting-Nii help me down." "No.. You could climb then you could get down," Laxus said. "Onii-chan..." Lucy cried at top of the tree. "Okay.. Okay.. Easy girl... Now jump while imagining that you have wings. I'll be here to catch you," Laxus said calmly afraid of his father anger. Lucy with doubt jump whlie doing what her brother had say. She landed gracefully in the hand of her brother while her wings still spreading. "now let the image disappear and then open your eyes," Lucy's image disappear as she opened her eyes and her wings faded into gold dust. "Great courage there Lucy," Sting said to encourage his little sister. "Thanks Sting-nii," Lucy said. "so let's get you trained," Laxus said. "Okay Laxus-nii," Lucy said. "So for the warm up what about running around the yard 3 times," Sting said. "Wha ?" Lucy said confused. "If you ignore you will be taken as LOSER,"Sting emphasizedthe world Loser. "Eh ? Sting-nii is so cruel,"Lucy pouted. "Come on Lucy would you like to be a queen or not ?" Laxus ask. "Of course I want to..." "then train now," as Laxus finished saying he goes lightning mode and finish the lap within 3 seconds. While Lucy ? She's still running normally as Sting use his power as boost and arrive within 20 seconds. "Laxus-nii aren't we going to help her to control her magic power ?" "Of course we are Sting... But we can't let her to depend on magic power as always... We need to train her physic and then, when she had high level of physic then we teach her how to use magic," Laxus tell Sting as Lucy only finished the 1st lap. "This would be hard..." Sting sigh. "Indeed," Laxus replied as they wait for their little sister to finish her laps.

8 minutes later...

"i-i'm done," Lucy said to her brothers who were waiting for her. "Lucy, you love to have physical exercise right ?" Laxus ask. "On what type ?" "Calisthenics," "of course I love it," "then you do it on those plank and you should do it more like a dance. I had made those plank designed to make a round stick. So you could dance using it easily," Laxus explains things to his little sister. Lucy nodded happily while answering with a little humming sound. When Lucy was hanging in the stick Laxus turn on the song that turns out to be a fast song and exciting so Lucy work so much to let the music carry her body and she was now dancing gracefully on the stick while sometimes she just let her self hanging on the stick and stay for a while then start to move especially fast. After a few minutes Sting turns off the tape."you're okay Lucy ? You seemed so tired," Sting ask. "Of course I am Sting-nii," Lucy answered panting heavily. After she sit there was a bell ringing. Miss Speto open the door to see three kids one 12 years old one 13 years old and the other one 15 years old. "Does the three in the backyard Speto-san ?" A long white haired girl ask. "Yes they are young mistress," Speto answered. "Luce... You there ?" The pink haired boy shout from the front door. "I'm here Natsu," Lucy shout as she was changing her shoe into her sandals and run towards the front door. "Mira-nee, Yukino-nee, Natsu," Lucy shout as she hug the two girls after running towards them. "Lucy-chan why are you sweaty ?" Mira ask. "Ah.. I was training in the back yard," Lucy answer happily. "What kind of training ?" "Strength and endurance," Laxus answered as she come to his fiancee," my, aren't that to hard," Yukino ask. "No it was just running through the garden and letting her to do calisthenics," Sting answered as Lucy was starting to play some video games with Natsu."hey, isn't it time we all start to teach the two kids to be a proper prince and proper princess?" Yukino ask. "It's kind of true... In the count if we don't they'll play that thing everyday," Laxus said as he pointed at the video games. "I think why don't we start with manners ?" Mira ask. "Lucy have enough lessons on manners but I don't think that boy has," Sting said. "I think so," Mira sweat drop as Natsu pigs out when she sees him eating. "Then when would we start ?" Mira ask. "We better let them be for now and teach them when both of them are 13," Laxus said. "Aren't we started being teach about those things since we were born ?" Sting ask his brother. "yes, but it is different from them. We have a normal life with magic power but they will had an extraordinary life which is full of magic," Laxus said. "So, Mira want to help me to teach Lucy about magic sometimes ? And it would be a great help if Yukino could do the same. Lucy's main magic was Celestial Spirit anyway," Laxus said continuing what he said before. "Laxus-nii how many key did Lucy-chan has ?" Yukino ask the one who will soon be her brother in law. "You had 3 right ? She has the rest," Sting answered her fiancée. "That many ? How did she save it ?" Yukino ask. "Much like re-equip magic," Laxus answered coolly as Laxus will soon be married with Mirajane.

* * *

So please leave some comments ^_^


	3. Special : Laxus's Wedding Ceremony

I'm back ^^ let's have the story started shall we ?

* * *

"Mira-nee you're so pretty," little Lucy said as she look at her soon to be bigger sister in law. "Aww... Thank you Lucy-chan," she smiled at Lucy. "Mira-nee the ceremony will soon be started. Now let's get you ready," Yukino smiling as she hold make over box on her hand. "Make the best you've got Yukino-chan," Mira smiled. "Hai sensei," Yukino teased her make up teacher,"Yukino..." Mira blushed. "Now let's get started," Yukino start to clean Mira's face. She gives a bit of foundation and make sure that it has the same amount each part. She put on the powder and give her a thick eyeliner. She gives a bit of blush and a bit of light pink lipgloss. She then tied Mira's hair in a messy bun. "It's done now Mira-nee," Yukino said as she was happy of her art work. Mira was opening her eyes and sees her self in the mirror. "Oh my gosh this is perfect Yukino,"Mira said looking at herself. "Mira-nee i want to wear the dress to... it's so pretty," Lucy said as she was looking at Mira's gown. "You will soon going to use it when you're bigger," Mira said to Lucy. "Really ?" "Yes, now why don't we get you and Lisanna ready," Mira said brightening the mood. "I'll call her now Mira-nee," Lucy said happy As she exited the room in search for Lisanna. "Lisanna... Lisanna.." Lucy shout searching for Lisanna in the hall. As she found the shadow of Lisanna she called her name,"Lis," but before she could finish calling Lisanna a hand that he really recognize get her right arm and pull her behind the vending machine. "What do you guys want, Natsu, Gray ?" Lucy ask the two boys. "Wow.. Wow... Easy girl look who's beside Lisanna for a sec okay," Gray said. She peeked from behind the vending machine. She sees Lisanna talking with Bixlow. She never thought that they were best friends ! She thought they were enemies because always silent with each other but now... Without realizing she took her phone out and take a few photo's. "Who's there," Bixlow shout. "Wha," the three of them hide. Bixlow who heard the sound made by Lucy walk towards the vending machine. Lucy was so scared that she imagine that the three of them has disappear from view. As Bixlow see what behind the vending machine the three jolted up,"oh, it's just my paranoia after all," after Bixlow said that the three of them walk to Mira's changing room. As they opened the door Mira ask,"Lucy is Lisanna with you ?" "No, she's with Bixlow Mira-nee," Lucy answers. As Mira turn wanting to face Lucy she saw nothing. She then sigh. "Lucy did you imagine the three of you to disappear so that you could avoid Bixlow rage ?" Mira ask."h-h-how did you know ?" Lucy ask. "Just imagine that now you can be seen and then promise me not to use your imagination recklessly," Mira said her fingers was pointed at Lucy. "okay," Lucy imagine what she was told to and the three of them re-appear. "Now, what did you guys want to find me for ?" "Mira-nee see this," Lucy said handing her Handphone. "what did you want me to see ? there was only your finger in the photo," Mira said seeing the photo. "What ?" Lucy said shock. "Just kidding," Mira then giggles as Lucy pouts. "Come on Lucy... Stop pouting... You're ugly when you pout," Mira said to Lucy using a baby tone. Lucy still pout until she heard,"Natsu, Gray, Lucy come here.. Let's get you dressed up," Yukino called standing beside Sting. The three of them come towards the two young couple. "Mira-nee do you mind to call Lisanna here ?" "of course not Yuki-chan," Mira smiled as she start texting Lisanna. "So Natsu and Lucy will walk up first okay, and don't run remember it don't run. After that Gray and Lisanna will follow. so now let's get you guys ready," as Yukino said that Lisanna enter the room. "Wah... Mira-nee's so pretty," Lisanna said adoring her big sister. "Thank you Lisanna, now why don't you get ready for the ceremony ?" Mira said sweetly. Lisanna just nodded happily and skip towards Yukino. "Yukino-San can we be ready quickly ?" Lisanna eyes sparkle can't wait for the ceremony. "of course. So now let's get you guys ready," Yukino smiled. "Arigatou Yukino-nee," both Lucy and Lisanna said altogether then they Giggled. "Sting you take care of them okay," Yukino said. "Of course my honeybun," Sting flirt as Yukino blushed fiercely. With a nod at Lisanna, Lucy and Lisanna tease,"He Liiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeeessssss yoooooooooouuuuuuu." "Oh shut up you guys," Yukino blushed As the two giggles.

after 1 hour waiting...

Mira was waiting for the ceremony to be held so that she could be together with her beloved Laxus and help him to teach Lucy some magic. Mira already have her magic so called Satan soul. She still the same old cute Mirajane but when she snaps even her loved ones can't stop her. "We're done Mira-nee," Lucy and Lisanna was wearing white dresses while the boys were using a very tight tux. "Have all the guests arrived yet ?" "Yes we could start the ceremony now," Yukino answers Mirajane. "Where's Elfman ?" "She was walking you down the aisle replacing your dad right ?" Lucy ask. "Yes. So do you know where he is ?" Mira ask little Lucy. "He's waiting in the next room," Lucy said. "How do you know ?" Sting ask. "I just know," Lucy answers sheepishly. "Now let's start the ceremony," Yukino clasp her hand as she and Sting search for seat in the church. "Ready Mira-nee ?" "Of course Elfman," Mira said as she was standing in front of the door behind the four kids. As the wedding song starts the door opened and together, Lucy and Natsu walk spreading the flower petals down the aisles. They were followed by Lisanna and Gray doing the same thing and soon after Elfman and Mirajane walk down the aisles. There were so many people saying,"she's pretty," and some that was almost the same. Then Lucy goes to Laxus's side as Natsu goes to Mirajane's part. And Gray goes to Laxus's part and was followed while Lisanna goes to her sister part. After Elfman let her sister to have her wedding to be succeeded he goes to her sisters part. "Now here we are celebrating the..."

* * *

Blablabla let's just go to the vow okay ^_^ in the count I never goes to those kind of marriages...

* * *

"are you Laxus Heartfilia vow to accept Mirajane Strauss to be your wife no matter situation, through sadness, happiness and hardships thrown for your way ?" The priestess ask. "Yes I Laxus Heartfilia vow to accept Mirajane Strauss to be my wife no matter what situation we're in, through sadness, happiness and hardships thrown in our way," Laxus vowed. "And are you Mirajane Strauss vow to accept Laxus Heartfilia to be your husband no matter situation, through sadness, happiness and hardships thrown for your way ?" The priestess ask. "Yes I Mirajane Strauss vow to accept Laxus Heartfilia to be my husband no matter what situation we're in, through sadness, happiness and hardships thrown in our way,"Mira vowed. "With this I declared them as husband and Wife," the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride," the priestess said. Laxus remove the cover that was put to almost hide Mira's face and then he kiss her passionately. The kids eyes were covered by the grown ups. The kiss lasted for a minute. After the two broke their kiss everyone cheered. "Now let's see who got to be married next," Mirajane wink. She turn herself and throw the flowers that she had griped on since before. The girls was trying hard to get it as Yukino who doesn't have effort and just to put her hand in front of her caught the flower. Yukino was very,very shocked. "Goodluck on your wedding next year Yuki-chan," "Hai Mira-nee-sensei," Yukino giggled at her soon to be sister in law carefreeness. "Mira-nee," Lucy ran towards her sister in law. Mira then carried Lucy and swung her in the air as their family was gathering together for the photo. "Mira-nee please sit and let Lucy sit on dad's laps," Sting said setting up the camera. "Of course," she let go of Lucy and Lucy was running to her father lap. "Here we go," Sting make the timer work on 5 seconds. he take a seat beside his fiancée and there... The family photo was taken.

* * *

Yokatane finally this special chapter already finish. Now leave some piece of your mind for me to improve ^_^


	4. Natsu's and Lucy's 5th date

I'm finally back ! Did anyone miss me ? Now let's search a new story and read it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

just kidding let's get the story started ^_~. Oh yeah the marriage was 2 years after the chapter before. And I think you guys could understand the rest right, Lucy is 14, Sting is 13 and their couple has the same age.

* * *

"Lucy," a 19 years old lady with white hair Called. "What is it Mira-nee," "help me and Yuki-chan would you ?" Mira ask. More like command though. "Hai," Lucy answer as she start skipping towards the kitchen. "Lucy could you bring the frying pan and toaster here ?" Yukino ask as she was busy preparing her precious darling of a husband some food. "Hai Yuki-nee," Lucy answered as she goes to take it from the top shelf just to see Natsu was there inside the shelf. "Natsu... come out will you ? I need to take something from there," "nope, I will after I get what I want," "and what is that ?" "Your kiss," Natsu said seductively. "Okay, but get out first," Lucy demanded."no I get my request first," "okay, okay," Lucy give up. She then give a peck at Natsu's lips. Natsu then melted. "Just stop scaring me would you... And don't turn to a liquid... It's gross," Lucy feel so gross looking that Natsu was turning into human again. "What could I do ? Your kiss is so warm," Natsu grin. Lucy then blush. "Lucy where's the Frying pan and toaster ?" "In a sec Yuki-nee," Lucy shout so that she could be heard all the way to the back kitchen. Lucy then take the toaster and frying pan then she goes to the back kitchen. "Here it is Yuki-nee," Lucy said As she handed her the utensils. "Thank you Lucy-chan," Yukino then smiled at Lucy. "No problem Yuki-nee," Lucy smiled back. "Lucy... Come on.. I have been waiting to take you out for 'who knows how long'," Natsu pout. "Okay, just wait I'll be there in a second," Lucy said. "Yuki-nee please tell Mira-nee I'll be going with Natsu," Lucy said running to her room to get ready. "Okay, Have fun," Yukino said preparing Lunch. "Hai," Lucy answers from the stair. "Now what do we need ?" Yukino think. "We had cutted tomato, melted cheese, bread, lettuce, cutter cucumber, sausage cited in the shape of a squid, rice, fried chicken, apples, salad," Yukino think. "That's right, he likes gum after he eats," Yukino remembered. After that she got the gum she got in their room and then pack to give to his husband at the kingdom. "Luvika," Yukino whispered. Then a fairy with blonde hair that uses a leaf gown that stop mid-thigh. "What is it master ?" Luvika ask. "Please send these to Sting," "of course Master," "thank you," with that the fairy disappear with the lunch box. "Yuki-nee, I'm going now," "be careful Lucy," "of course nee-San," Lucy smiled brightly as she goes out of the door. Lucy was using light lipgloss, white tank-top, dark pink vest and dar. Pink short with black high heels.

Lucy POV...

after my 1st date everything goes smooth. I'm in love with Natsu and the other way around. After the two of us step to the age of 17 we will have marriage as soon as possible. And what could I do ? It is just my fate. And this is my 5th date with it's kind of awkward that both of us was silent. "Natsu.." Lucy said. "What is it Lucy ?" "Do you think that our life is fate ? Or do you think it's a choice ?" I ask. "Here's my answer. Meeting you was fate, to be your friend is my choice, but... Falling in love with you is what I can't control," Natsu said as he grinned widely. My eyes water because of the word sweetness. "Oi, oi Lucy why are you crying ? Did I say something wrong," "no, you didn't say anything wrong," "then why are you crying ?" "Because the word you say... It's so sweet," Lucy smiled with puffy red cheeks. "You're a weirdo," "but I'm your weirdo," "and I'm your idiot," Lucy smiled and hug him. We're were now going to the festival that was a tradition. Each year there will be a festival called the moonlight festival. Each year we go there together. But this year... it's the first time we go as an official couple. I smiled as I hug his hand tighter. "Let's play until we down Lucy," Natsu grinned his infamous Dragneel grin. I just nod and hum then we go play together. the last time I check my watch its still 2 pm but now it's already almost at 6 pm. "Aww... I fail again," I pout as I fail to break down all the cans so that I could get a cute bunny doll. "What do you want Lucy ?" Natsu ask. "I want to get that doll but I losing constantly," I said. "Let me do it," the three balls that I have in my arms, I give it to Natsu. "Destroy 3 towers of can that was at the top to get the bunny eh ? Sounds easy," Natsu said as he starts to throw the balls in a rhythm and hit 5 towers of can at the top and middle. My eyes were wide only 3 balls and he could hit 5 towers ? "here you go Luce," Natsu give me a pink bunny that he win from the game. "Thank you Natsu.." Lucy smiled. I yawn because I was tired and sleepy. Natsu notice this and he quickly swept me off my feet and gave me a piggyback ride. "Natsu... Put me down..." I said punching his back softly. "No can't do princess," Natsu said teasing. "Please just rest princess," he said. I did what he said. I was hugging the bunny between my breast and Natsu's chest as my hand was around Natsu neck. In a few minute I was asleep in his back.

Natsu's POV

Lucy was snuggling with my neck. Oh the pleasure... But I need to hold back. Lucy will soon be mine anyway. i wish that Dad and Mom could see this... Me finding my mate... Wendy often crying lately I guess it's predictable in the count 2 more week and that's the anniversary of our parents disappearance day. I wish they would be back soon. *sigh* I want Wendy to be truly happy but what could I do ? Maybe when I was married to Lucy I'll bring her to my castle. But I think it is to fast to think of that. I need to consider Lucy to. *sigh* this will be a long life indeed.

* * *

Do you guys want to add some idea in this story ? If you want then just pm or leave review. I'll see it if it fits the story or not. If it fit I'll use it and give the idea your own credit.


	5. Some weird things inside

Hello minna sorry for the long wait... Now let's continue. Oh yeah sorry about something... Lucy is younger then Sting by 1 year and he is younger then Laxus by 2 year. Lucy was born at the year 767. Now is 14 February 784 (in the story. I want a bit of a pick up line at this part ^_^)

* * *

Natsu us is waiting for Lucy downstairs. Because it was nearing Lucy's B'day they were starting to talk about their marriage. Natsu was 8 month older then her. He already had his 17th birthday last year. "Hey, hey Lucy... Are you excited about our marriage ?" Natsu ask. "Of course I am Natsu," Lucy said as she walk down the stairs using some slippers while trying to tie her hair. "Hey, hey Lucy watch..." Just before he could finish his sentence Lucy stumbled. Natsu caught her running up the stairs and continue,"out..." Natsu suddenly sigh. "As clumsy as ever I see," he teased looking at Lucy that was now in his arms grasp. "S-s-s-shut u-up," Lucy said trying to hide her red face As she buried her face at his chest. Natsu laugh a bit," what's with the shy girl act Luce ?" He joked. "Nothing," Lucy said. "Ne, Natsu... Are you a heater ?" Lucy ask looking at the sky. "No, I'm not. Why ?" "because you make my face warmer all the time (blush)," Lucy said. "Luce... Are you a magnet ?" "No, why am i a magnet ?" "Because you make me glued towards you." "Oh yeah Luce. Why are we using pick up lines ?" "I had a bet with Levy. If one of us could make pick up lines more then another then the lesser ones will have to pay the others honeymoon wherever they want," Lucy answered. "Cool. Let us continue it then. Hey babe are you a blanket ?" "Of course not.. Why ?" "Because you make my heart warmer." "Hey darling are you a police ?" "I'm not. Why ?" "Because you have capture my heart," Lucy and Natsu keep doing the pick up lines as Levy was sitting frustrated wondering how they could make 70 pick up lines/hour. "Ugh... We're done for," Levy said as she ruffled her hair so hard that her hair become messy. "Hey shrimp are you a butterfly ?" "of... No... Why ?" "because you made my stomach flutter when I'm near you," Gajeel said giving a peck at Levy's lips. "Oh Gajeel... Are you a screw ?" "No why ?" "Because I was like the plank that will be together with you," Levy said. The whole day was full of Pick up lines for the two part. from time to time Levy and Gajeel are winning, and sometimes it was Natsu and Lucy who was leading. It was always like that until 2 minutes before midnight. They count each other's pick up lines. they both tie and gotten 350 pick up lines. "Awwww... But I thought I'll win," Lucy pout. Natsu then suddenly ask," hey babe are you a trophy ?" "Huh ? Of course not. Why ?"

"Because...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

you give me my happiness," Natsu then kiss Lucy with so much passion and love. Because they were at the top floor of the castle as they kiss the clock strikes 12 times and so many fireworks was seen from the window that become the background of the kiss. After a few minutes they parted and trying to catch their breath. Levy who was listening to their winning pick up lines jaw drop... "N-no-no way... I-I thought... I-it's already t-t-twelve," Levy's eyes wide. "Luce, I think we've win the Pick Up line Contest," Natsu said. "What ? We-we win ?" "Yes we win Luce," Natsu answered grinning widely as Lucy then launch herself and hug Natsu as they were kissing again after a few second. They parted and then Lucy was jumping happily. "Now, now Levy no going back from the bet are we ?" Lucy ask smirking wildly. "Of course not," as Levy yelped from the other side. "Okay then I want to have my honeymoon in the kingdom of crocus having the biggest and luxurious hotel room, and everything that gives the aura of a royalty," Lucy said. Levy almost fainted before she remembers she is the princess of crocus. "Why didn't I think of that," Levy face palm her self. Levy start to book everything that Lucy wanted. She book it for 21 July. Their marriage day. She book everything for a week.

"We win, we win," Lucy squealed so much that she herself and Natsu win it. "Hey, hey aren't the one you want to much for Levy ?" "Why is it to much for her ?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "She is a normal person after all," Natsu said not knowing that Levy is the princess of Crocus. "She is a Princess you know. She is the Princess of Crocus," Natsu jaw dropped at this. "WHAT !" He shout to shocked and trying to registered everything. "Well I guess it's really a usual thing in the count you'll never listened to anything in class... And that's why I'm confused that you could get a straight perfect score," "it's all because I was thinking one of my precious girls. And I think of you as the most precious one because you were my one and only mate," Natsu grinned. "Thank you Natsu," Lucy said as she was sleepy. She sleeps in his arms. He carries her to her bedroom. He whispers something to her ear and then he leave the castle going to his own castle.

The Next Day...

"LU-CHAN I WANT A REMATCH !" Levy shout at the phone. "Nope I had win, and that' she end," Lucy smirked from the phone. "And now I was imagining you smirking from the other side when you just wake up and a very-very bad bed hair," Levy said. "OH MY GOSH LEVY HOW DID YOU KNOW ?" "Instinct," Levy said as she winked."No still no Levy," Lucy said as she cut the phone. "Hey Luce, be fast we'll have to search for our wedding place, clothes. Decor, cake and etc," "hey no need to use the etc," "well for me it's needed," Natsu said from downstairs. "Of course wait for a few minutes," Lucy shout as she was taking some clothes from her closet {that is full of dresses and only 1 shirt, 1 shorts and 1 mini skirt} she take a pink Kimono with purple flower pattern. She wears wood flipflop for this one. she take a bath for 10 minutes, get in her kimono for 4 minute, she tied her hair in a bun for 8 minutes, she take a light make up for 3 minutes, and then she took the wood flip-flop and go downstairs. "Geez Luce you were so slow," "well I just wake up and going to take a bath when you call me from downstairs," "well I never thought that my princess is a sleepyhead," he said. There were a few minutes of silence...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A big black dragon attack the castle and took Lucy away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

just kidding the real one is here.

suddenly the two of them burst into laughter. "well then let's go now you two," Sting grin as he ruffled Natsu or probably his soon to be little brother in law hair. "Hey Sting stop it," "start calling me Sting-nii Natsu," "like hell I would," Natsu said as he run to the cart himself. "Do you need to tease him Sting-nii ?" "Well it's funny to see his reaction. Right Laxus," Sting said. "Well Sting can you start being polite towards me ?" Laxus said kind of angry at his little brother disrespectful attitude. "Well only for a while Laxus-nii," Sting said smirking. "Could we go now," Lucy pouted. "of course for our precious little sister," Sting said. "Can Yukino-nee and Mira-nee come ?" "Well here we are sweetie," Mira said as she appeared from behind Laxus. "I told you already Mira that she would like you and Yukino to come," "well better be prepared then not," Mira smile. "Yay ! Now, let's go, let's go, let's go," Lucy said with a very childish tone. "Lucy, Lucy. As childish as Ever," Yukino smilled at Lucy thinking that she is the little Lucy they first met.

In another dimension ...

"I guess it's nearing the time for rewinding," a girl with golden hair that reach her legs and her wavy hair sparkling from the sun light."Very soon Mavis. Very soon," a dark haired man said as he hug Mavis from behind. "By the way Mavis. "What will we do once we rewind time ?" "We'll going to make everything how it's supposed to be Zeref," Mavis said as her face darkened and her bangs covering her face.

* * *

I NEED A CALMER INJECTION WHERE IS IT ? WHERE IS IT ? Ugh.. Sorry I had a very-very tough time today. Anyway I need some encouragement from you guys. i really need those encouragement. please give me some so I can calm down.


End file.
